


It's All Talk

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Closest Thing To Family [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Oh Billy, It's never too late to learn.  You just need to find yourself a teacher...."</i>  Third in a series of Laura-Billy friendship one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Talk

"You don't have to do this Billy. You didn't sign up for this."

"Neither did you, Madame President."

******

"You told her that, in those words?"

"Exactly like that."

"And how did she respond?"

"She laughed at me."

"Mmm."

"I don't understand what happened. I looked at her and all I could think to say was 'I like your hair.' And she laughed. In much the same was as yourself Madame President. I don't understand women."

"No Billy, I don't think you do."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Oh Billy, It's never too late to learn. You just need to find yourself a teacher."

"Those are in short supply these days, Ma'am."

"Mmm. I think I know where to find one."

******

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"I know Billy."

"I didn't think about people overhearing."

"I know Billy."

"I should have made sure the channel was secure first."

"Billy, it's okay."

"But you collapsed and -"

"And you were worried, it's okay Billy, I know."

"Your hands are cold Madame President. Let me get you another blanket."

"No, Billy, I'm fine."

"No you're not, Ma'am."

"No Billy. No I'm not."

 

**End.**


End file.
